1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides processes for preparing benzyl substituted epoxides useful in the preparation of biologically active compounds, as well as intermediates useful in those processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication WO02/02512 discloses various hydroxyethylamines useful in treating Alzheimer's disease. A common intermediate in most of the products is an N-protected epoxide. As a result, there exists a need for processes and intermediates that efficiently produce N-protected epoxides.